


Deleted Scenes: Professor Gascoigne

by vands38



Series: Oxenfurtverse [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Era, Chapter 9, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Geralt Won't Stand For Your Bullshit, M/M, Misgendering, Oxenfurt Academy (The Witcher), Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Transphobia, Wordcount: 100-1.000, chapter 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vands38/pseuds/vands38
Summary: Geralt thinks the History Professor ought to broaden her horizons
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Oxenfurtverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Deleted Scenes: Professor Gascoigne

**Author's Note:**

> In early drafts of RtO, Professor Gascoigne had a prominent acceptance narrative but this got cut for pacing reasons. Here are two deleted scenes from this minor plotline - one, just after Jaskier has performed at the Spring festival, and one shortly afterwards when Geralt and Jaskier visit the Rosebud.
> 
> warning for misgendering & transphobia

**cut from CHAPTER 7 -**

The last song Jaskier played was aching tender, and beautiful, and melancholic. Something about a lover watching a man go to war. Geralt didn’t catch every word, and doesn’t have much of a head for poetry, all he knows is that the song installed a sudden need to wrap his arms around the bard.

However, before he can take more than two steps into the crowd, Professor Gascoigne emerges from the spectators. “Sir Witcher!” she greets, enthusiastically enough that Geralt wagers this will not be a quick conversation even if she were capable of such things.

“Professor,” he grunts, eyeing the stage as another young bard starts belting out some mediocre melody about an honourable knight. He tries to examine the stage entrance for signs of Jaskier but there are so many students passing through that he can see scant little.

“What brings you to our modest bardic festival?”

“The ale.”

“Is that so?” she laughs, and her tilted head blocks the view of the stage door. Geralt glares. “What are you…?” she finally notices that his attention is elsewhere and glances over her shoulder to see what’s caught his attention. “Oh, my apologies, Sir Witcher, you’re clearly working, I should –”

“Jaskier,” he grunts, and then hesitates, having no idea how to ask what he’s trying to ask.

Professor Gascoigne is happy to make her assumptions though. “Oh, Julia? Yes, she is certainly making a name for herself these days… a strange one, but talented, you can’t deny that. Highest scoring student of the year.”

“Really.” It ought to be a question except that Geralt is not surprised in the slightest.

“Yes, I know, shocking, isn’t it? Considering her erratic work ethic and her…” she drops her voice, “extracurricular activities, but –”

Geralt is suddenly very much done with this conversation. “The work is good. What does the rest matter?”

Professor Gascoigne goes very red very quickly and blurts some excuse or another. Geralt isn’t listening until he catches on another derogatory remark about Jaskier’s appearance and he can no longer hold himself in check –

“It was my belief that educators sought to enlighten ignorance with knowledge,” he bites out between clenched teeth. “Perhaps you ought to take yourself along to this ‘sordid club’ if the idea of exploring gender is so abhorrent to you and educate yourself in the matter. Professor,” he remembers to add under the guise of courtesy.

Professor Gascoigne is spluttering some defence or another but he bids his goodbye, not willing to engage her in further conversation until she is capable of speaking about Jaskier with the respect that they’re due. Instead, he strides towards the staging and collars the first student he sees – “I’m looking for Jaskier” – and keeps asking until he finds his answer: “The first years will likely be at the university tent, Mr Witcher, due south, just over that rise.”

**cut from CHAPTER 9 -**

The Rosebud is on its third act, and them on their third drink, when Geralt spots a new face in the crowd and winces before he is able to suppress the instinct.

“What?” Jaskier asks, twisting on their stool to peer amongst the throng of patrons at the bar. When Jaskier turns back, they look aghast. “Geralt,” they say, in a carefully controlled voice. “That’s my history professor.”

Geralt winces, and attempts to hide the expression in his drink, as the performer strips down to a very transparent slip with a noticeable package beneath. The crowd cheer. The professor flushes. Jaskier finally seems to understand what’s going on –

“Geralt,” they say, with mouth agape. “Did you _threaten_ my history professor into coming to drag night?!”

“I didn’t threaten,” Geralt amends, with a raised finger; he feels like it’s a very important point to clarify. “I _suggested_. She was being obtuse. I thought she could do with broadening her horizons.”

Jaskier snorts, and hides their face in their hands. It’s adorable. _Fuck_. Geralt shouldn’t be finding anything about them ‘adorable’. Jaskier emerges from their hands, flushed and laughing, and surreptitiously takes another look at Professor Gascoigne who is now shuffling out of the door. Geralt can taste her embarrassment even from here. “Fuck,” Jaskier laughs, and Geralt is relieved that laughter is their response. “I can’t believe… How did that even –?” Then, their mouth drops open and a hand lands on their bared chest and they exclaim, “Geralt of Rivia, don’t tell me you were defending my honour?”

Geralt chuckles and takes another distracting swig of his ale. “Like I said. She was being obtuse.”

“You are…” but whatever Jaskier is about to say is lost in a shaken head and the announcement of another act on stage.


End file.
